


A night at the fairground

by thebattlingbard



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: Abbey & CJ join Jed and co for some downtime at the local carnival but the ladies have other things on their mind.





	1. Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long fic so I have broken it up into chapters but the chapters aren't that long it just made it easier to post it that way. Thanks for reading it.

Tonight was finally here, it's taken a couple of months but it's finally here. The time that CJ and Abbey can spend the evening together in full view of the west wing staff and not have anything suspicious going on in people's minds. The were going with some of the staff to the local fun fair and they wouldn't let the little fact that the president is going along too to spoil things. There was a knock at CJ's office door. The door opened and in walked Abbey, she shut the door behind her and walked over to CJ who was sitting at her desk, Abbey spun the seat that CJ was sitting in around and then kissed her softly on the mouth but hard enough to know that this was a kiss between lovers, not friends. She manoeuvred herself onto CJ's lap put her arms around her waist, rested her head on her chest and Finally spoke  
"I'm excited to spend the evening with you, Claudia Jean.  
"And I'm excited to spend the evening with you Abigail Bartlet' she leant down and kissed her head.  
"You’re not bothered that Jed is coming along?"  
CJ replied " I love Jed and enjoy spending time in his company but I like it even better when his wife is present" she giggled.  
" We have an odd relationship do we not Claudia? We are having a secret love affair and the woman that I'm having the affair with is happy to spend time with the husband of the woman she is having a relationship with"  
We certainly don't do things the easy way, that's for sure' CJ snuck a look at the time from her computer and said ' right, secret lover it's time you went. I have important west wing stuff to do.  
"Stuff'" quoted Abbey " is that the technical term  
"Why, yes it is but you being a mere Doctor wouldn't be able to grasp the more complicated aspects of that term" she laughed.  
"Hey, are you calling me stupid?" Abbey said in mock anger as she got up from CJ's lap.  
"If the cap fits, Doctor Bartlett. If the cap fits."  
As she was about to leave the room Abbey said Well, I've never been so insulted' she blew her a kiss and then said " see ya later...flamingo" and then left the room sharpish just as CJ's launched ball of paper in her general direction. CJ laughed and even though there was no one in the room anymore she said out loud  
"you'll keep Bartlet, you'll keep".


	2. Fairground

They all congregated at the entrance to the fair. Charlie, Josh, Donna, Sam, CJ, abbey and of course Jed and his secret service personnel CJ remarked just how great they all looked all decked out of a cold night in their hats and gloves and scarfs. Jed remarked that he hoped that the fact that the secret service were there would not stop them having fun. Josh replied, a little too quickly.  
‘Nah, of course not’.  
It was important to the President that he and his staff and, of course, his wife, experienced the fair just as it is, no need to shut it off just for them. No, he wanted to walk about as if he was just a regular person. Tonight was all about having fun and letting your hair down and that’s just what they all plan to do. CJ hadn’t been to a fun fair in years but this one was just like she remembered them, all the different rides, sideshows the smells of hotdogs with onions, little kids running around with Cotton candy and too much energy and the music, god the music!, so loud as so many different genres blaring out from all the different rides. She loved it all and she loved the fact that she was there with Abbey. Sure, they couldn’t hold hands but that’s a small sacrifice to spend the night in her company.  
“Right Josh” the president said “ you can pick the first ride. Then we all get a chance to pick and we all have to go on it. There’s no room for scaredy cats on my staff.” leave it to the president to take the fun out of funfair laughed josh to himself.  
“All right then we’ll start easy. Let’s go on the twister” and he pointed in the direction of the ride.  
“Twister it is then” replied the president. They got to the ride and Jed said "Sam, pay the man’ which Sam duly did. Jed and Abbey Sat next to each other, Donna and Josh and then CJ and Sam with the agents looking on from just outside the payment booth. They all managed to get on one of the legs that meant they could see each other as they were facining in the same direction, for now. Everyone was happy and they all smiled at each other eager for the ride to start.  
“I’m not sure about this one Sam’ CJ uttered “ I don’t like being jerked around’  
"Who does" replied Sam with a smile and they both laughed and seeing CJ laugh made Abbey smile and her heart sing as she loved to hear her laugh as she seemed to do it with the whole of her body. There was rock music blaring very loudly from the speakers and was definitely giving the whole ride atmosphere and helping to build up excitement as the ride continued to be filled up with people. With a jerk suddenly the ride started and CJ automatically feel into Sam and they both laughed  
“Woah!” exclaimed CJ “I could have at least bought you dinner first” she giggled. Round and round, in and out went the ride and the laughter and the gentle squeals of delight from the those on the ride was infectious. Then the ride was over and it was fun watching everyone try and stay up right when they got there feet back onto solid ground.  
“Sam, it’s your turn now” shouted Jed.  
“Well sir, I think we should have another twirly one. So I suggest the tilt-awhirl” loud groans could be heard from everyone except the President who seemed genuinely excited about this one. On the way to the ride Jed started telling everyone some facts about this particular ride  
“Did you know that the tilt-a whirl is called The Waltzers in the United Kingdom?” “ you may not also know that the oldest tilt-a whirl still in use today is from 1927 and can be found in a travelling show in the midwest”  
“No sir, I’m pretty sure none of us knew either of those “fun facts” Josh replied.  
They all got to the ride some feeling they got there too fast for their liking and Jed pointed out the height restriction chart and shouted to CJ  
“CJ, Come measure yourself to see if you’re tall enough to ride it” CJ played along as she was in a good mood. She went over to the sign and crouched down past the top of it and said ‘Nope. Far too short. Oh, well” “Have fun” she shouted and then pretended to walk away. They all laughed hard.  
“All right, since there are 7 of us and no one is not riding this ride. CJ you sit in a car with me and Abbey” the president said and then continued  
“the rest of you can squeeze into one car, they look big enough for four” CJ’s heart skipped a beat she and Abbey are going to get to sit together in a ride that will, possibly, see them falling into each other. Suddenly she was very much looking forward to this one, she was looking forward to being jerked around. Abbey sat in the middle of the car because she was the smallest and had the protection of CJ at one side and Jed at the other. Sandwiched between her two lovers, sounds like something out of a black comedy she thought. The feel of CJ’s thigh next to hers was making her tingle down below and she leant into CJ and whispered softly into her ear  
“Christ! I want to you badly right now” CJ blushed but didn’t say anything for fear of Jed overhearing. Instead, she moved her hand down, slowly and skimmed Abbey’s thigh with her finger, if Jed saw it it would have just looked like an accident brought on by the close quarters but Abbey knew much better than that. The ride started there was no spinning at first just the cars moving up and down the bumps of the track and then as it got faster the cars began to spin.Everyone in the cars began to fall over each other causing much hilarity. Jed was holding on tightly to the bar in front of him, trying hard not to squash his wife as the car got faster and as the fairground employee took an unnatural love of spinning the president's car faster and faster. All right, that’s enough thanks’ shouted Jed over the loud music as he was starting to feel sick, the employee walked away and begun to spin the other cars one at a time. Abbey was practically sitting on CJ’s knee as the G-force had moved her over to the right instead of the left, G-force with a Little bit of help from Doctor Bartlet. In a deliberately feeble attempt at righting herself, Abbey placed one of her hands between CJ’s thighs to give her some leverage to move, she had placed her hand a little higher than was absolutely necessary much to the surprise and glee of the press secretary. Jed Grabbed his wife by the arm and gently pulled her to an upright position  
“ you all right, honey? Having fun?” he asked.  
“Oh, yes” Abbey replied “Having a lot of fun” she smiled at him. The ride was suddenly over, CJ looked relieved’ as much as she liked being that close to Abbey she was starting to feel really sick.  
“Oh, God” CJ put her hand over her mouth "I think I’m going to be sick” she pronounced with a muffled tone. Abbey came to the rescue and rubbed her hand on her back “no you’re not, you just need to take a few deeps breaths” Abbey said gently as she rubbed in small circles her hand on CJ’s back. A few deep breaths later and CJ was back to feeling her old self, much to the relief of everyone around her. The President spoke loudly “ All right, no more spinning rides for a while that’s an order” he smiled. Donna, it’s your turn to next” Donna, still a little shy when speaking in front of the President said softly  
“ I really want a go at that coconut shy over there’ and pointed to the left of Jed Jed looked to where her finger was pointing and exclaimed  
“Great choice, will give us time to get our ‘land legs’ back and settle our Stomachs. Right, CJ?”  
CJ smiled “ hooray” and rubbed her stomach They all headed over to the stall and it was Donna that was first up.


	3. coconut shy

Everyone arrived at the stall and made a semi-circle around Donna as she prepared to make the first of her three throws. Josh, being josh, made an 'ooooooh' noise which gradually got louder the further back donna's arm went. When she threw it everyone cheered even though it completely missed her target as did her second attempt. Jed pipped up  
"Jeez, glad you're not in charge of military drones"  
Donna giggled and said ' third time lucky" It wasn't, she only managed to knock one off its stand As Josh, Charlie and Sam all took their turns and everyone else was watching  
them Abbey decide to take this time to chat to CJ she walked over to her and stealthy held her hand for a quick second or two  
"Are you having fun, sweetheart?' She asked while looking straight ahead, trying not to look suspicious if anyone happened to glance over to them.  
"Of course" CJ replied. " that tilt-a-whirl" was fun"  
"Wasn't it just?!" Abbey agreed and smiled mischievously at the Press secretary  
"Abbey' shouted Jed, " you're up next"  
"I'll show em' how it's done" shouted Abbey back as she made her way over to the stall  
"Really boys, only one of you managed to knock those things off? " I'm ashamed to have you in the White house" she teased Picking up her three balls she steadied herself and took a deep breath and threw ball one. The target was struck and the coconut hit the floor as did the second and the third it was a clean sweep for the Doctor. She could have the pick of the prizes and the one she had chosen was the giant, pink...flamingo stuffed animal.  
"CJ, got you a little friend" she hand the toy to her lover Everyone laughed and joked about seeing it in her office and on the podium  
of the press office CJ laughed too and gave the toy a hug and said, "I think I'll call her grasshopper"  
. A little in- joke between her and Abbey regarding the first time she had  
heard Abbey say she loved her. Jed changed the subject and said  
"Let's move on" Abbey you can pick the next ride"  
"Oh" Abbey pondered " I think a ghost train is in order, don't you?" She said with a giggle.


	4. Ghost train

For some reason, the thought of going in a ghost train brought out the inner child in everyone and as soon as they saw the train everyone ran forward and jostled for the best cars. Sam and Josh sat together in the front car, then it was and Jed who got in a car on his own and Donna and Charlie Abbey and CJ were late to the cars on account of them not wanting to run, plus CJ had stopped and bought an enormous cotton candy so they had a car at the back of the train. Jed shouted to his wife  
"Slow pokes at the back" he laughed. Abbey walked over to Jed's car kissed him on the cheek and said  
"I think We'll cope' and then made her way to the car trying hard not to show her excitement. CJ was already sitting in the left-hand side of the car munching on her snack.  
Abbey sat down and as she did so took a look at the press secretary and burst out laughing. CJ had managed to get some of the cotton candy stuck on her nose. Abbey reached over and gently pulled off the stickiness from her nose and as she did so the ride started and jolted her forward and made her hand slip and wipe down CJ cheek. CJ smiled  
"steady Doctor" The siren started and the ride began both women were excited by the fact that in a second they will be in total darkness as their car moved in through the double doors Abbey leant over and whispered into CJ's ear 'You can hold my hand if you get scared" and then kissed her earlobe. CJ replied in a whispered voice  
" I can think of something else I'd rather do with that hand" CJ moved her hand downwards towards Abbey's hand and started to move it the top of her knee, CJ parted her legs which Abbey took as an invitation to manoeuvre her hand as far up her skirt and legs as possible. CJ moved her skirt up slightly but not much as she would need to Bring it back down again soon, too soon. The ghost train tunnel was filled with scary noises, screams, fake fog, skeletons coming out of the walls, spiders dropping down from the Celling and the train was filled with laughter and screams and people jumping with fright. Nobody would notice the two women in the back car because of the dark and  
certainly nobody would hear the gentle and almost silent gasps from CJ as Abbey rubbed her hand up against CJ's intimate core, Claudia dropped her cotton candy over the side of the train.  
" I'll get you another" said Abbey kissing CJ's neck Claudia groaned " it's okay, just keep doing what you're doing" but before CJ could climax Abbey took her hand away and pulled CJ's skirt back down. Breathlessly CJ commented on this and with frustration in her voice, she whispered  
"Fuck, Abbey! I was so close" " you know how long it's been since you made me come"?  
"I'm sorry CJ, trust me I was having fun too" " but this ride is nearly over, look" and she pointed to the open door at the front where the first car has just gone through. The train stops and everyone starts to file out all speaking at once about how lame that was even though a few screamed like girls. Jed walked over to Abbey and CJ  
"Did your enjoy yourselves on the slow poke car?" He grinned  
" I think it's fair to say that we did and wished it could have been a bit longer eh, CJ? "  
" yes, I was breathless with fear in there, Sir' CJ laughed. Jed clapped his hands and said  
"alright, what's up next?' CJ, you haven't chosen yet. So, it's your turn. CJ looked around and then gave a broad smile  
"Okaaaay, if you insist. I say we go round the hall of mirrors"

Everyone except Jed and Abbey groaned their disinterest.  
"Okay, since you lot are a bunch of misery guts" reprimanded Jed good naturally. You can sit this one out and the three of us" pointing in a circle between him, CJ and Abbey " will brave" He puts on a Scary voice " The hall of mirrors" and mimics an evil laugh. CJ used to love this attraction when she was a child. She loved the mirrors that made you look silly, the ones that gave you a long neck and a stumpy body and she loved the mirror maze and enjoyed getting lost in there. This will be fun especially when she can get lost with Abbey. As soon as they got inside they were confronted by what seems like all the mirrors in the land. Abbey burst out laughing when she saw that Jed was standing in front of one that made him look very tall and very thin. Abbey's mirror made her look very short and dumpy while CJ's made her look just normal.  
"Well, that's just great" CJ said with humour in her voice "I get a broken mirror"  
"Hey, mine's is not exactly a fairy tail either' chipped in Abbey and they all laughed. Jed suggested that they all play a game of hide and seek, the ladies enthusiastically agreed. Jed decide to count to 100 and Abbey and CJ went off to the left of the amusement to 'Hide' from Jed.


	5. Hall of mirrors

Having lost Jed, finally. Abbey and CJ were alone, well sort of as there were an infinite number of CJ's and Abby's starting at them via the mirrors. They had found themselves in a little corner of the attraction, it was a smallish room not a lot of room to move and they liked that just fine. CJ pushed Abbey up against the wall of mirrors and started to kiss her passionately breaking only to punctuate  
the kisses with a word at a time,  
" God.."  
" I.."  
"Want..."  
" you..."  
" right..."  
" now..."  
Unbuttoning Abbey's blouse she slid her hand into the First Ladies bra and started to kiss her neck and gently squeezed Abbey's right breast with her hand. She kissed all the way around to the front of Abbey's neck but not as slow as she would have liked after all they are on a time scale, she wanted to lick and kiss every inch of the first ladies neck but now was not the time. Abbey responded with delighted sighs Her mouth made her way down to Abbey's cleavage and she kissed her there for as long as Abbey could stand it. Abbey's hand reached over and touched CJ between her legs making CJ quiver just a little which in turn made Abbey let out a gentle moan of appreciation. Even between all the layers of clothes CJ could still feel Abbey's hand and wanted more than anything for Abbey to reach under her clothes and plunge a finger or two deep inside of her, God, she wanted that so badly even just the thought of that was driving her to distraction and was causing her to kiss harder, kiss frantically like the end of the world was coming. When all she wanted to do was come herself. Abbey sensed CJ's arousal and breathlessly whispered  
"Oh, Claudia Jean, tonight has been one long delayed fuck and all I want to do is fuck you and be fucked by you" she lightly bit CJ's earlobe and then touched her lips against hers and started to lift up CJ's skirt, brushing her fingers gently against her legs as she did so. As she was kissing CJ she manoeuvred the press secretary so that her back was now against the mirror wall the dominance of this move turned CJ on no end she loved nothing more than having the First Lady dominate her in the bedroom  
“Christ, yes' exclaimed CJ "I don't think I can take much more of this teasing" she reached down and grabbed Abbey's hand and pushed it further up her skirt until it reached her already wet centre. Abbey purred in approval and started to rub her hand up and down CJ's core. She started to feel CJ's clit getting engorged she stopped stroking and removed her hand, she roughly placed her body against her lovers, using both hands to steady herself against the mirrors she began to writhe their bodies together, mound against mound. Animalistic lust took over as their bodies become one in shockwaves of intense passion. CJ was on the brink of release she gasped with pleasure as her body began to shake and fire started to stir in her loins, 'finally' she thought then suddenly her thoughts were stopped in their tracks by Jed hollering  
"Abbey, CJ" bellowed Jed "where are you?" he continued.  
"God damit" Abbey exclaimed with frustration in her voice. She pulled her hand out from under CJ's skirt, cupped both her hand around CJ's cheeks and kissed her quickly and softly. She reached down to button her blouse and as CJ was pulling down her skirt Abbey shouted back to Jed  
"Here, Honey"  
"There you two are. I thought I'd never find you"  
"Apparently CJ was the champion at hide & seek at her middle school" mentioned Abbey  
"I can see why you earned that title, CJ" praised Jed  
"What can I say, we're all good at something" declared CJ with not much humour in her voice.  
"Shall we go?" Asked Abbey.  
CJ quickly replied "yes, good idea" in the hopes that the fresh air would cool her down a bit.


	6. Bumper cars

“Right' Jed boomed a little louder than he intended ' It's getting late, I think we should have our final ride' who hasn't chosen yet? Charlie? You haven't I don't think' "  
"No sir, I haven't"  
'What's your poison?"  
"umm, I think it will have to be...' He looks around for ideas ' he smiles and says ' the bumper cars"  
All right, Charlie the bumper cars it is" "is everyone riding? They all said yes apart from CJ who decided this one out.  
Abbey noticed that CJ was a bit down so she decide to sit this one out with her. As Jed, Charlie, Donna, Sam, and Josh made their way to the ride her and CJ stood by the wall of the circuit to get a good look at their friends as they ‘drove’ past. After waving off their friends and laughing along with them Abbey leant into CJ  
"Honey, thank you for coming tonight"  
CJ replied with a somewhat frustrated tone to her voice ‘ more like not coming."  
"I know ‘ Abbey replied back and playfully bumped her with her own shoulder "but it was fun trying though, wasn't it?’ Not being able to stay mad for long CJ smiled  
"true, but tonight just made me realise just desperately I miss you when you're not around’ she smiled and waved at Josh and Sam as they bumped into the barrier right in front of them "  
"silly boys" she shouted over the loud music in their direction.  
Josh and Sam both did a show biz style bow with their arms at the same time and then were smashed into by The president and Charlie. When they all finally made their way away from the ladies they continued their conversation.  
"I miss being around you Abbey and ‘tonight has proven" she began to talk in a low whisper into Abbey’s ear just how much I miss seeing you naked and feeling your breasts on my body and your tongue in places that has not had your tongue for so long" she lightly ran her own tongue inside Abbey’s ear. Just as the ride was about to finish Abbey managed to give CJ a reassuring light squeeze on her leg, this conversation was not over. Everyone made their way to the exit and back to their respective cars to go home. Everyone was talking about what a fun night they had and that they should do something like this more often.  
" Are you heading home CJ?" enquired Josh  
‘Not just yet, I'm going back to the office to finish some work I started earlier. I’m too wired to sleep right now’ hoping that Abbey will take the hint and join her later. She did.


	7. Back at the office

It was one in the morning when Abbey showed up at CJ’s office, with a light knock on the door she knocked and entered at the same time  
"not too late am I?’ CJ rushed to the door closed it behind Abbey and then slammed her up against it, kissing her hard on the mouth and began to frantically unbutton the First Ladies blouse kissing the top of her breasts as she did this. Breathlessly she announced that she was not leaving this office until they finished what they had started many times earlier tonight.  
"Thank god’ sighed Abbey ‘ I can barely walk because of the throbbing between my legs" she reached down and hitched up her own skirt and CJ quickly made light work of the panties, tossing them behind her and miraculously landing in the waste paper bin. Kissing CJ all over her face she told her just how much those panties cost  
"hey, they were $500 you know’ CJ kissed her back and said  
"Worth every penny, you looked gorgeous in them’ but you look even better without them’

she worked her mouth way down to Abbey’s centre she began to lick and suck all the while reaching out for Abbey’s hand desperate to feel her lovers fingers entwined in her own. Having a sudden urge to really feel Abbey she replaced her tongue with one of her fingers from her free hand much to delight of the First Lady and placed her mouth onto Abbey’s, their tongues doing an entwined dance in their mouths as if they’ve never dance before. CJ moved her finger faster and placed another inside, Abbey could not contain her arousal and let it be known without any doubt just how CJ was making her feel. CJ loved nothing more than to make Abbey breathless and adored hearing her sigh, moan and groan and she loved that thing she did when she was about to come, dear lord how she loved that. Abbey came hard and fast and CJ enjoyed feeling the shuddering all the way through Abbey’s body and it turned her on knowing it was she that made her do that. Reluctantly she pulled her fingers out of the warmth of Abbey and into the warmth her own mouth, the taste of her lover still lingering on her fingers. Gasping, Abbey managed to gain some control over her breath and commanded CJ to take off her clothes and stand completely naked in front of her. CJ did and she was told but feeling a little exposed she put on a comedy pose mostly to hide her slight embarrassment but also because she loved to make Abbey smile.  
"Dear God, woman. You are so beautiful" She walked around CJ caressing gently her soft skin, running her fingers over the back of the Press secretary’s thighs, bending down to kiss her buttocks an act hat made CJ giggle.  
"I just love every inch of you Claudia Jean Cregg. Every inch. And there’s a lot of inches to love" she couldn't help but laugh at her own joke about her lover's height, CJ couldn't help but laugh either. she walked round to CJ’s front  
"I love your breasts’ she gave both nipples a suck and fondled both breasts with her hands. Claudia couldn't help but blurt out  
"wahey" when she did this which made Abbey burst out laughing as she realised that CJ was referencing one of her favourite jokes. ‘  
‘Stop it, I'm trying to be serious here’  
"Sorry ma’am’ CJ smirked ‘I’ll be quiet’.  
Abbey begun to gently sweep her hand down CJ’s body, finding her way own to the neatly trimmed pubic area, parting the labia she slowly, deliberately started to strum her fingers very gently over the revealed flesh eliciting sighs from CJ, kissing and licking her neck and not moving her hand from CJ’s core  
she moved round to her back and pressed her whole body against CJ’s taking her weight as she strummed her finger quicker and a little harder every time. She whispered into CJ’s ear  
"tell me what you’re feeling’  
CJ explained, between sighs, that she was hot and wet and "if you don't fuck  
me now, I might just explode" she spun around and passionately kissed Abbey and Abbey was more than happy to return the kiss. CJ scrambled to get Abbey’s Bra off  
" I want to see you naked too’ she demanded. She then took Abbey’s hand and placed it between her legs in an almost perfect re-run of the earlier evening.  
"Oh, god Abbey!’ She whispered  
"this is what you do to me" "it's only you that can make me this wet. There are times just looking at you from across the room makes me need to…" she never finished the sentence as Abbey had placed her lips to hers and then guided her to the desk. Pushing her back onto it, she placed kisses all down her body and roughly and quickly pushed two fingers into her, the shock made CJ gasp loudly and she smiled a big wide smile. Abbey smiled too knowing just how much CJ can like a little rough play. Using her arms for leverage CJ lifted herself up off the desk slightly she wanted to see as well as feel those fingers going in and out of her and she wanted to see Abbey going down on her, occasionally she flung her head back in ecstasy as Abbey worked her magic.  
"Fuck! I need this so god damn much. It’s been too long since you sucked on my clit, Jesus, how I need you to keep doing that." CJ’s stomach was rising and falling in time to her breathing, her skin was becoming clammy and little droplets of sweat began to appear on her brow. Knowing her lover as well as she did, Abbey knew that CJ was about ready to climax and she wanted it to be one she’ll remember for a long time so she pumped her fingers faster, harder and moved them in small circles which made CJ pant loudly and writhe beneath her fingers and she began to push her body meeting every push of Abbey’s hand as Abbey worked her fingers in and out at speed she also licked at CJ’s clit and gave it a very gentle nip with her teeth and that small bit of pain sent CJ over the edge, trembling as her whole body felt the climax. Abbey lay her whole body on top of CJ’s riding the wave of orgasm that sent shockwaves through her own body. Kissing each other they lay in each other arms for as long as they could, letting their bodies and breathing return to normal.

"Worth the wait, honey?" Questioned Abbey.  
"Oh, yes! Answered a shattered CJ. ‘You’re amazing, Abbey’ she kissed her again. Just a couple of minutes more until they had to back to reality.

The End


End file.
